


Good Care

by lostinwriting23



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, OT3, They're just super soft and in love okay, Yall I wrote something kinda happy for once, Yasha deserves all the love and happiness, Zuala is really only talked about sorry, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwriting23/pseuds/lostinwriting23
Summary: “Yasha?” Jester’s voice is small and that alone is enough to send up a warning flag.“Hmm?” Yasha does her best to keep her face neutral as she blinks her eyes open, though she thinks she knows what’s coming next.“Can… can I ask you something?” Jester’s eyes seem huge as she looks up at her and Yasha delicately tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.“Of course,” It’s out of her mouth before she can think it through and really, she never could say no to Jester.“What… Why is this tattooed on your chin?”XXXCan be read as a sequel to So Close, Too Far but also you can probably read it on its own honestly.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Comments: 19
Kudos: 312





	Good Care

**Author's Note:**

> So I got sad a few days ago and decided to write something "happy" (I put it in quotations because my glorious beta @perksofbeingauselesslesbian that it's not quite as fluffy as I meant but like. For what I usually write, it's pretty happy). So now we have this could-be sequel to So Close, Too Far but also you can read it alone really. Also yes, I did take the phrase from Star Wars, I like the idea of it but it's been a little re-skinned. Let me know what you think and I hope you're taking marvelous care of yourselves.  
> <3,  
> M

It’s one of those rare, calm days that they never seem to get enough of. They’re on the outskirts of Nicodranas, close enough that this evening will be spent at the Lavish Chateau with Marion, Yeza and Luc. Jester had sent a message ahead already, but the ocean sparkled invitingly and everyone had agreed that a pit stop wasn’t the worst way to spend a few hours of daylight.

From her position on the small hill under one of the only trees nearby, Yasha watches the rest of the Nein as they wander the beach. Nott is crouched behind an outcropping of rocks, crossbow at the ready, eyeing the handful of seagulls slowly creeping toward the dead crab (“Bait.” She’d cackled after smashing it on one of the rocks) left out in the open. The goblin had been quiet for most of their journey, contemplating the choices before her. She’d been anxious and crabby the whole way but hadn’t gone for her flask again, which Yasha was proud of. Beau’s meditation sessions seemed to be helping but… Yasha doesn’t envy her decision.

Fjord and Caleb are floating side by side in the shallow water, looking more at peace than she’s seen in a long time. Every so often, one of them lifts a dripping hand from the water to point out a cloud or a bird to the other. Caduceus wades nearby, picking out bits of kelp and seagrass and winding them carefully around his staff. The waves lap at the hem of his pants, even rolled up past his knees, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

After a moment, Fjord sits up and calls to Caduceus. He looks over just with enough time to catch the small shell that Fjord lobs his way. He fumbles it for a moment and then smiles back at Fjord. The half-orc ducks his head and mutters something before he lays back down in the waves. Caduceus uses the next piece of seagrass he finds to tie the shell up close to the crystal at the top of his staff.

On top of the furthest rock, high enough out of the surf that the water doesn’t touch her, Beau sits with her legs folded, eyes closed. The waves spray up around her with each crash but her face is serene, palms relaxed on her knees. Even the wisps of hair fluttering at her cheeks don’t seem to distract her. She looks so peaceful and Yasha’s heart squeezes with the best pain. She has to force her eyes away.

She glances back down at her book, fingering over the first page where the imprint of two bluebells still lays. Only one dried sprout of flower remains and Yasha finds her eyes drifting up again.

Jester is slowly circling the rock where Beau is perched, kicking happily in the waves and hiding pretty shells or stones in the high up crevices of the rock where the tide won’t wash them out. As Yasha watches, Jester shades her eyes against the sun and stares up at Beau. Her face is soft as she watches the monk meditate and Yasha realizes that if she looks at Jester or Beau with even a fraction of the affection on Jester’s face… _We are all done for._

Then Jester turns and catches Yasha looking and her face breaks into a wide smile. She lifts a blue hand and Yasha chuckles, waving back. Even though she’s _allowed_ to be staring openly, her cheeks flood with embarrassment at being caught and she finds herself retreating to the familiarity of her book.

_(“Beau,” Jester’s voice rings out in the darkness. Blinking blearily, she struggles to get upright under her blankets. There’s a soft whimper and Yasha takes a step closer but Beau beats her to it._

_She’s there in a flurry of shadows, kneeling at Jester’s (technically it’s her own) bedside and taking her hand, “Yeah, Jes, I’m here.”_

_Jester’s chest_ hurts _and her head is pounding and she feels like she got thrown around in a wind storm. There are hands at her back, helping her sit up, and she lists against the wall to support her as the world spins. She knows she died. They all talked about it (she’s_ definitely _totally fine about it, and already over it, for sure), told her how they brought her back. Caduceus with the ritual. And she’d heard Fjord and Yasha… but there’s a memory at the front of her mind that won’t be silent._

_Jester squeezes Beau’s hand and turns to catch her eyes, which are wide with worry. A warm feeling washes over her as Beau’s thumb runs across her knuckles._

_“When I was… wherever I was. I heard your voice. And you had a secret and you promised you’d tell me when I came back.”_

_Beau huffs in the darkness, smiles and though she can’t really see much color, Jester swears the tinge of her cheeks gets a little darker. Beau looks back over her shoulder toward the head of the bed where Yasha is standing guard, a hand still heavy against Jester’s spine. It feels good._

_“Should have known. Comes back from the dead and not three hours later, she’s asking about my damn secret.”_

_Yasha’s face splits into a grin, “Well you did promise.”_

_“What about you?” Beau asks. It sounds kind of challenging but in the way that Jester knows Beau’s a little scared and she almost feels bad for asking._

_“I think we will have remarkably similar things to say.” That was not what Jester had been expecting._

_Beau’s face is definitely flushed now, “Oh shit,” She whispers to herself and then turns back to Jester who is watching them with half lidded eyes, a dopey smile over her face.)_

Jester throws herself down on the grass with a happy sigh, wriggling her way back until she’s settled in the V of Yasha’s legs. Her blue toes are covered in sand and the hem of her dress is soaked.

“Well, hello,” Yasha chuckles quietly, closing her book and slipping it back into her belt. As soon as her arms are empty, Jester grabs each by the wrist and pulls them around her own waist, snuggling back even further into Yasha’s chest.

“Hi.”

“How are you feeling?”

It’s only been a few days since they almost lost Jester. Or did lose her and got her back. Yasha’s throat still feels tight at the thought of it and if Jester weren’t wrapped up so close against her, erasing the sense memory of holding her limp body, Yasha would probably be too restless to sit still.

“I’m okay,” Jester promises, “Still kinda tired and my chest hurts a little but-”

Before she can say much more, Yasha detangles one of her hands, pressing it to the bottom of Jester’s ribs, and lets the white light of her healing sink into her. Warmth washes through Jester’s whole body and she sags even more into Yasha, nudging her nose up into her neck and letting out a sigh.

“You didn’t need to,” She hums quietly.

“I don’t like when you are in pain. And if I can help it, I would like to help,” Yasha’s cheeks flush as she feels Jester’s lips press delicately to the line of her jaw, “Perhaps I should have asked, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s super sweet of you,” Jester hurries, sitting forward just enough to see Yasha trying to awkwardly avoid her eyes, “I just didn’t want you to waste it so early in the day, you know.”

“It is never a waste to help you.”

Purple blush floods Jester’s cheeks and she beams.

“It did. Help, I mean.”

“Good.”

  
Yasha settles back against the tree again, pulling Jester in closer and propping her chin between Jester’s horns.

“We can’t tell Mama that I died, okay?” Jester murmurs, skating her fingers down Yasha’s wrist and then back up to her elbow, “It’ll just scare her and she’ll be sad and… and I don’t want her to know.”

“Okay,” Yasha agrees, thinking that if she never has to remember Jester, bloody and broken and _still,_ it would be too soon.

“Can I tell her about you and me and Beau though?”

_(“I…” Beau starts but stumbles, eyes wide, darting between the two of them._

_“What, are you like in love with me, Beau?” It’s become something of a tease, a way to get Beau to smile and chill out and actually_ talk _about whatever it is she’s fumbling over. But this time…_

_Beau’s cheeks flush even deeper and she stares at Jester in awe. Her eyes flick up to Yasha and she’s framed by moonlight as it pours through the open window. She’s fucking breathtaking and Jester is_ taking breaths, _and fuck, Beau’s going soft._

_“Yeah,” she breathes, “Fuck. I didn’t mean to say it like… Yeah, I am. In… in love with you. And… and Yasha too and …”_

_Jester’s hand goes slack and Beau feels herself shrink away, “Fuck. I mean. It… I don’t want it to change anything if you… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable but I realized when you- If we lost you and I never told you, I probably would have been kicking myself forever because. You’re like, so important to me. Both of you. And I’ve been working on like. Making sure people know and shit and-”_

_“Beau,” Yasha’s hand comes up and cups her cheek. Beau freezes._

_“You said it fine.”_

_“You’re in love with both of us?” Jester gasps, eyes wide. It’s…_ Oh.

_“I… I feel like this is cheating because we’re still fucked up from the fight and you… you just came back from the dead and we’re in a weird headspace or whatever. I shouldn’t have said anything. Godsdammit-”_

_“Beau.” Jester whispers, holding tight even as Beau tries to pull away. Her eyes are filled with anxious tears but she deflates under Jester’s gaze._

_“How could I not be?” It’s barely a whisper but she gets it out and Jester’s eyes widen again, trying to name the buoyant feeling behind her lungs as she turns to Yasha._

_“And… and Yasha?”_

_Yasha kneels down next to Beau, pressing their shoulders together and she smiles softly at Jester, “Beau already said it best.”)_

Yasha felt heat burn through her cheeks at the thought of ‘meeting’ Jester’s mother under entirely new circumstances but nodded slowly, “You will have to ask Beau how she feels about it but I have no problem.”

“Good.”

They rest together in silence for a few moments. The rest of their party is in eyeshot, resting and happy. The breeze is warm and the sun is blocked out perfectly by the leaves above. Yasha sighs in contentment and lets her eyes drift closed.

“I’m glad we decided not to teleport the whole way,” Jester whispers, turning to press her cheek against Yasha’s collarbone.

Yasha hums in agreement, low in her chest and squeezes her arms around Jester. It feels like they could stay like this forever. If they stay here, it means they’re safe, Beau’s safe. The rest of the Nein. Yasha wants to freeze time. No more negotiations, no more painful pasts, just this quiet, perfect moment.

Jester wriggles in Yasha’s lap again, running the tip of her finger down the deep grey line on Yasha’s lower lip. Her heart kicks.

“Yasha?” Jester’s voice is small and that alone is enough to send up a warning flag.

“Hmm?” Yasha does her best to keep her face neutral as she blinks her eyes open, though she thinks she knows what’s coming next.

“Can… can I ask you something?” Jester’s eyes seem huge as she looks up at her and Yasha delicately tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Of course,” It’s out of her mouth before she can think it through and really, she never could say no to Jester.

“What… Why is this tattooed on your chin?”

_There it is._ Yasha sighs slowly out of her nose, trying to gather the words and hide whatever, unidentifiable emotion has welled up in her chest.

Jester sees it anyway and back pedals hard, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, obviously, I just always wondered and I didn’t want to ask but now that we’re like-”

“No, no it’s alright. But it’s something Beau may ask about too though and I would rather-”

“Do it all at once?” Jester finishes for her, eyes already a little wet.

Yasha’s lips twitch at the finishing of her sentence and she nods, “Yes.”

“Hang on,” Jester closes her eyes and traces a familiar pattern in the air.

“Beau, I know you’re thinking and meditating and I hate to interrupt and all that but can you come up the hill? Please? Like now?

“I think that was exactly 25 words,” Yasha tries not to sound surprised.

“I know,” Jester turns and flashes a bright smile that sends Yasha’s heart racing, “I’m getting really good at this.”

  
Before Yasha can reply, Beau appears at the top of the hill in a blur of motion. She trips the last couple of feet, skidding to their side on her knees. Her eyes are wide, flitting over both of them for signs of injuries or blood.

“What, what’s going on, what happened? Are you okay?”

Seeing them unharmed, she leaps to her feet, twirling her staff prettily, eyes scanning for danger, fists clenched, ready for battle. It’s more attractive than Yasha would have previously let herself admit but now… _Damn._ Jester chuckles lightly and wraps her tail around Beau’s wrist, tugging her arms to a more restful position.

“We’re fine, Beau,” Jester tries to sound exasperated but it just comes off as adoration, “I just wanted you to come up here quick.”  
  
“Yeah,” Beau huffs, still tensed, “I figured something was wrong.”

“We’re fine,” Jester repeats, tugging more insistently at Beau’s wrist until she relents and collapses down next to them. Yasha reaches out one arm from around Jester’s waist and Beau tries not to look too eager as she slides up next to them. Jester’s tail is still wound around her arm.

“What’s up then?”  
  


“Jester asked about my tattoo.” Yasha starts, watching how Beau’s eyes widen and she looks at Jester a little reproachfully, but before she can open her mouth, Yasha continues.

“I thought you would both like to know since we are all…” Yasha gestures between them awkwardly.

“A thing?” Beau offers, smirking.

“No, don’t call it ‘a thing,’” Jester moans “We’re like. Together and stuff.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said, we’re a thing!” Beau shoots back.

“It’s different!”

“How are ‘a thing’ and ‘and stuff’ different?” Beau asks, tone incredulous but gaze soft, smile wide.

“Because at least I said ‘together,’” Jester pouts, but her eyes sparkle.

“We’re getting off topic,” Beau mutters.

“Right, yes, sorry Yasha.”

“It is okay,” She smiles down at them and squeezes for a moment, not entirely sure how to continue. They’re both staring at her, waiting and she squirms a little at their attention.

Beau notices and her voice goes gentle, “You don’t have to tell us, Yash.”

“I want to.” But her throat feels tight and looking at Beau is too hard.

“Okay,” Beau murmurs, tracking her discomfort, “Would it help if we didn’t look at you?”

“I… maybe.” Yasha hedges and the horrible voice behind her ear whispers, _Coward._

Neither Jester or Beau seem offended though. They both nod, Beau winding her fingers between Jester’s and pulling her around to face the waves with her. Jester pats Yasha’s hand still resting around her waist.

  
“Take your time, we’re here.”

Yasha sucks in another breath, tries to calm her heart to match the swipe of Beau’s thumb on her knuckles where they rest on the monk’s shoulder.

“When… When Zuala and I married, it was… forbidden. I was given a different mate and… And I married Zuala anyway even though I knew the consequences if we were caught. And we were.” The usual flash of pain doesn’t strike quite so deep though the guilt still bubbles heavy in her stomach.

  
Jester and Beau don’t turn to face but seem to press a little closer as she continues.

“And after… after I left,” _Was banished, ran away, coward,_ the voice hisses again and she squeezes her eyes shut, “and I knew what would have happened to her-” She cuts herself off and then starts over.

“In my tribe, when anyone is lost in battle, their mates mark themselves. Since we are meant to mate for life, it sets them apart, so in case someone tries to marry them, they know that they’re… off-limits, I suppose. It is called a Scar of Remembrance. A constant reminder of the one they lost.”

  
Yasha brings her fingers up, still tangled with Jester’s and smooths them down the line of her chin again. She doesn’t turn but Yasha can feel her practically vibrating with restraint. She appreciates it more than she can say.

“It is one of the only things I can remember doing after I left. The first small town I came to and the first person available to do it. Then there’s just. A huge blank spot in my memory until I… woke up at the altar of the Storm Lord.”

“We’re breaking the rules of your tribe?” Jester whispers, stroking her finger blindly down Yasha’s chin before pulling their tangled hands back over her stomach.

“Are you… okay with that?” Beau mutters, “Because like. Double whammy of ‘fuck you’ to the rules with us.”

Yasha bursts out laughing at that and after a moment, she feels Beau’s shoulder shake too. Watches her hand bounce on Jester’s stomach as she giggles. It feels so good to be wrapped around them and _happy._ Happy in a way she never considered she’d have again, a way she can’t even begin to explain.

“Zuala and I broke so many rules already. I do not think she would be unhappy if I broke one more. Especially not one that brought me to… to you. To such happiness.”

_(“For real, for real? It’s not just some prank?” Jester is clutching at both of their hands now, and Beau and Yasha have gravitated toward her like magnets._

_“No, Gods, Jes. Never. That would be like. The world’s shittiest prank, are you kidding? Unless…” Beau’s jaw works in the darkness and she looks like she’s just realized something._

_Her tone changes and she forces a grin that looks physically painful. “Unless you don’t feel the same way, then yes. Absolutely. Got you.”_

_“Beau,” Yasha admonishes gently and Beau shakes her head._

_“Sorry. I just… I really hope I didn’t fuck this up because you’re… you’re both like, so important to me and if I got all overdramatic and shit and ruined- If you don’t- I mean I’m kidding myself that you might feel the same way and-” She’s cut off by Jester using their joined hands to pull her head down and press their lips clumsily together. Beau freezes as Jester pulls back and looks to Yasha sheepishly._

_Cautiously, Yasha lowers her head nearer to Jester. She meets her half way and Yasha’s much more prepared for the kiss. Beau just stares with her heart in her throat. It’s maybe the prettiest thing she’s ever seen and that’s what she’s still thinking about with Yasha pulls back and nudges her mouth against Beau’s in the briefest press._

_Yasha pulls away slowly, a smirk creeping across her face “Really shitty prank, Beau. Very unconvincing.”_

_Beau laughs shakily, catches the dumbstruck look on Jester’s face after seeing them kiss._

_  
“I’m a good liar, but not that good.”)_

“Good,” Beau and Jester say in unison and Yasha smiles again.

“What was she like?” Jester asks, her eyes drifting closed.

Beau waits to feel Yasha tense up but… she doesn’t. A strange, new calm, _acceptance,_ has washed over her.

“Zuala?”

“Yeah,” Beau murmurs, leaning her head into Yasha’s shoulder and closing her eyes.

Yasha sighs again but it’s light this time, like the breeze and she closes her eyes. Pictures Zuala’s face. Tries to remember her laugh.

“Well… She was … wonderful. She had brown hair and eyes like honey. She was the fastest in our tribe and she was very good at tracking. She would have destroyed you, Beau.”  
  


“What?” Beau sits up, a look of offense on her face as she stared at Yasha.

Yasha threw back her head and laughed, “She had muscles like Jester and flirted like you. You wouldn’t have stood a chance.”  
  
“Hey! I’m very smooth.”

“Aww, Beau, it’s really cute you think so,” Jester turns and smacks a kiss to Beau’s steadily blushing cheek.

“I am,” She insists as Yasha curls her arm around her shoulders again and pulls her back in.

“Sure,” Yasha murmurs, laying a kiss into her undercut.

“You have a type,” Beau grumbles but leans into Yasha’s lips.

Yasha ignores Beau’s jab, kissing her head one more time before continuing, “And I think she would have appreciated your pranks, Jester. She was always joking around or trying to scare people.”

Jester sighs in contentment and snuggles closer to both of them, “I wish we could have met her.”

Beau finds herself nodding in agreement.

Yasha hums, “All three of you? In one place?”

“What, Yash,” Beau grins up at her wolfishly and Yasha’s heart kicks as a beam of sunlight highlights the arch of her cheekbone, “You don’t think you could handle all three of us?”

“I know I could not,” she huffs, “I can barely keep up with you two.”

“You would have loved trying though,” Jester says knowingly, spinning to sling her legs over both Yasha’s and Beau’s laps, trusting Yasha’s other arm to catch her as she leans back which, of course she does. Her purple eyes sparkle and she grins. And Yasha’s heart hurts a little bit because that _can’t_ happen and she _wants._ Her throat closes up and she turns her face away.

And in that uncanny way they do, they both seem to sense it because as one, Jester and Beau lean up and kiss her face, cheeks, temples, forehead, nose, anything they can reach. Kiss her until, even though the tears drip out of her eyes, she’s smiling and trying to catch them as they dart in. Finally, they stop, still leaned in close and Beau gently swipes the tears from her cheeks. Jester leans her head against Yasha’s shoulder and winds her fingers through Beau’s as her hand comes away from Yasha’s face.

Another breeze blows in, warm and sweet smelling and they all remember the meadow they’d passed on their way to the beach. The wind swirls, only touching them in their nook of the tree’s roots and it feels…

Jester pushes the hair out of her face and grins, breathing it in.

“Don’t worry, Zuala. We’re taking good care of her.”


End file.
